


Family Drama

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Possible Divorce, Reunions, no divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Starting with their first night together aboard the Waverider and working through a lot of pain and angst later on can Sara and Leonard find a happily ever after for themselves?...and their daughter?WARNING: Lots of angst in later chapters! LOTS. OF. ANGST.





	1. Only the Beginning

Tonight her soul was saved from a darkness she held within her. And she only had one man to thank for that and thank him for it she would.

 

“Can I come in?” Sara asked him as she stood in his doorway.

“Of course. Come for a game of Gin?” Leonard replied wondering what she was doing in his room since they usually played in hers.

“No. Actually I just wanted to thank you for stopping me earlier. It meant a lot to know you had my back.”

“Anytime Assassin,” he said narrowing his eyes.

“There’s another reason you’re here, isn’t there?”

“Yes actually,” she answered stepping toward the bed before taking a seat before him.

“I was hoping you might be up for a little fun,” she said leaning toward him.

“I don’t see any cards in your hand. Something else in mi-” he tried to ask before being cut off by her lips on his.

 

He may have been startled at first but quickly gave in to the kiss out of his desire for Sara. He hadn’t thought she was interested in him like that but oh he was glad he was wrong.

 

As the kiss heated up clothes started coming off giving Leonard the chance to see the scars Sara had littering her body including a trio of marks he assumed must have been from the night she died. And then she saw his own scars, more than what she herself had which surprised her quite a bit but didn’t look at with pity as he was so used to seeing in the eyes of people who saw the marks left over from his father’s ‘lessons’.

 

Leonard wasn’t used to the amount of passion he was experiencing here with Sara but he figured he could learn to love it if she would be interested in a repeat. As the last stitch of clothing fell to the side Sara moved to grab his penis and lower herself on it as she straddled him. He wasn’t sure which was better, the sight of Sara above him or the feeling as he entered her.

 

They spent the next few moments giving and taking pleasure from one another delighting in the sensation of the two of them together until Sara finally came with a shout followed shortly after by Leonard as he emptied inside of her. They collapsed into a sweaty pile and would have taken some time to rest there for a little bit if Mick hadn’t knocked on the door to mention the celebration that was about to go down for the successful mission in Russia.

 

“Until next time?” she smirked at him.

“All you have to do is just say the word Canary,” he smirked right back before pressing a final kiss to her lips before gathering their clothes in order to join the others on the Bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	2. Discovery

It had been almost a month since he and Sara had begun their torrid love affair. Although for Sara it started two years ago since there was an incident where she along with Ray and Kendra were left behind in the fifties. He noticed almost immediately that Sara was distancing herself from him after they got her back.

 

He assumed at first it was because she was still shaking off her more recent League training or that in those two years she had moved on but he was starting to get the feeling there was something more to it than that. Especially after Jax mentioned how Sara didn’t rejoin the League of Assassins until 1959.

 

As always Leonard Snart let his curiosity take over and went searching through records from the fifties that could explain what Sara was doing between the time she left Ray and Kendra in 1958 and when she joined the League a year later. That was when he made a startling discovery in the form of a photo from some carnival a few towns away from Harmony Falls. Needless to say he was pretty shocked by the sight.

 

“Gideon? Am I crazy or does this picture make Sara look-” Leonard asked with an obviously shocked expression on his face as he leaned forward in his seat to view the photo.

“Pregnant Mr. Snart? Yes it would seem so. Would you like me to look up hospital records from that time to see when she gave birth?” the AI chimed in.

“Yeah- Yes, Gideon. Do that.”

“Alright. It would seem as though Ms. Lance gave birth to a baby girl approximately eight months after being left behind in 1958.”

“Eight? Eight months are you sure, Gideon?”

“I am positive Mr. Snart.”

“Alright well who all has Sara been… involved with on the ship? Would you know something like that?”

“I would. I can also confirm that Ms. Lance has only had sexual relations with you while on the Waverider. And while I cannot say with any certainty as to whether or not anything may have occurred off the ship I have not seen her have a relationship with anyone with quite the same ‘spark’ to it.”

“Really? So that means- that means the baby is- the baby’s mine?” he asked with wide eyes.

“I would assume so Mr. Snart.”

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe that… I’m a father. I’m a father. I’m a father!” he said ecstatically as he started to smile wide at the news with tears beginning to fall from his eyes out of joy.

“You said it was a girl, right Gideon?”

“That is correct Mr. Snart. Based on records Ms. Lance left the young girl at the hospital presumably before departing for Nanda Parbat.”

“She must not have trusted herself with the baby because of her bloodlust,” he said before sighing.

“I can’t believe this. This is am- this is amazing! I have a daughter Gideon! I have a daught- I have to go get her,” he said getting up from his seat to head out of the Bridge.

“I do not believe Captain Hunter would approve of bringing an infant aboard the Waverider.”

“I’m not bringing her on the Waverider. I’m taking her someplace- Wait, is time travel safe for newborns?” he asked taking pause in his steps.

“It is. The only real harm would be if the baby were still in its prenatal state as time travel has been known to cause mild abnormalities.”

“Like?” Leonard asked as he became concerned at what Sara time travelling while unknowingly pregnant could have done to their baby.

“As I said the abnormalities are typically mild ranging from poor eyesight to brain irregularities with the latter often resulting in what are considered to be prodigious talents such as increased activity in the visual cortex resulting in advanced drawing ability,” Gideon answered bringing a smile to Leonard’s face as he thought about his daughter developing some sort of special talent because of the weirdness of time travel.

“Alright Gideon, I need you to make a few things for me in the Fabrication Room. I’ll tell you as I walk there,” he said as he continued walking toward the room to prepare his sister for taking care of his daughter while he and Sara finished their mission.

 

After all it was highly unlikely that they could take care of her while on a timeship and even less likely that they could keep her safe from Savage. So his daughter, who he and Sara have yet to come up with a name for, would just have to stay with his sister Lisa for the time being. Hopefully he was right and she could handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	3. His Little Miracle

After gathering the things he figured he’d need for his daughter from the Fabrication Room Len got in the jump ship and headed for the hospital in 1959 the day after his daughter’s birth. He was excited. He had always wanted kids. It was the one dream his father wasn’t able to beat out of him. The one thing he thought would give his life meaning and purpose. And the one thing he had thought for the longest time he could never have.

 

It was a tragic tale. Years ago when he was younger he had fallen in love with a woman named Alexa and had eloped with her while getting drunk in Vegas. He had been planning to propose to her normally and do a real wedding but he wasn’t going to complain about his marriage. After all he was in love. It wasn’t long after this they decided to try for kids. But after months and months of trying with nothing to show for it they went to a doctor who told them that Leonard would be unable to produce a child.

 

The news broke him. It was bad enough to hear that the one thing he had let himself want was the one thing he could never have but then Alexa divorced him for it considering the lack of children to be a deal breaker. He didn’t blame her. He became depressed after that spending all his time drinking instead of planning for heists. Lisa and Mick grew worried for him every passing day.

 

Their concerns only multiplied when they found Len had overdosed on sleeping pills in an attempt to kill himself. They were able to save his life but that wouldn’t be the last time he tried. He tried and tried again a total of eight times to end his pain. He didn’t think he could live without that last bit of hope for a bright future. Being a father was the one thing he had thought would make his miserable life worthwhile and now he would never be one. It wasn’t until Lisa reminded him that their father was still alive then and could kill her at any time that he finally gave up his suicidal quest because she knew if there was but one thing that could convince her brother to live it would be his mission to protect her from their father.

 

But the pain stayed with him. It made him cold and bitter. He came to believe that this was a sign from God himself that he wasn’t worthy of having a child. Or even a warning that he would make a terrible father. He had never felt worse about himself than he had at that point forward. For him to hear now that he had actually produced a child, a daughter, was the best thing in the world. It was like a miracle that he didn’t think he deserved. And yet there she was as real and true as could be as the nurse handed her to him shortly after he had arrived.

 

She was beautiful. She had thin black hair and the brightest and bluest eyes that Leonard would swear looked exactly like Sara’s. Looking down at his little bundle of joy there was no doubt in his mind that she was his. She looked too much like him not to be. She was a gorgeous baby, a pure miracle, and she was all his. He almost couldn’t believe it.

 

“So I can take her?” he asked the nurse afraid he would be told he couldn’t keep her after all.

“Of course. Just sign here,” the nurse replied holding up a clipboard.

“Right. Thank you,” Leonard said as he signed the documents.

“You’re welcome,” she said before turning to look at the baby with a smile.

“She really looks like you, you know,” the nurse added.

“She really does,” he smiled at his baby daughter before heading out to the jump ship.

 

He buckled her into the car seat which by some miracle was actually able to fit in the jump ship’s passenger seat as well as in the ship at all considering how much stuff he had packed including a boatload of diapers and a box containing a crib and changing table. They took off for Central City and upon arriving his daughter threw up and started to cry, no doubt due to the side effects of time travel.

 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay baby girl. You’re okay. Everything’s okay. You’re fine. See?” he said in a soft tone as he cleaned her up before moving to cradle her in his arms and gently rock her.

 

She stopped crying and flashed a smile at him.

 

“There we go. See? You’re okay. Now come on. Let’s go introduce you to your Aunt Lisa. You’ll love her. She’s really fun. She’s also a handful sometimes but you’ll probably love that about her. She’s going to be so surprised to meet you,” he smiled down at his daughter before letting out a sigh.

“I really wish I didn’t have to go. But there’s a really bad man out there and your mom and I have to stop him from hurting a lot of innocent people and if we took you with us you could get hurt and if we stayed with you right now then our friends might fail and he could take over the world. I don’t want to leave you. God, I really don’t. But I have to. But I swear to you I will be back someday. Someday soon. And your mom will be with me too. And we’ll be a family, just the three of us, you, me, and her. We’re going to be such a happy little family,” he told her smiling as he went on.

“We’re going to be happy baby girl. I promise. And hopefully your mother and I will have figured out what to name you by then. I love you baby girl,” he whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to his daughter’s forehead.

“I love you,” he reiterated before setting her down in the car seat making completely sure she was set in right and gathering up all the baby supplies Lisa would be needing to take care of her with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	4. Goodbye For Now

Leonard arrived at one of his safehouses with his young daughter in tow. This safehouse was unique compared to his others in that it was essentially just a suburban house that he only used when he was taking breaks in between heists for reasons other than laying low until the heat died off. This would be the perfect place for Lisa to take care of his daughter in his absence. All he had to do now was set up a nursery.

 

After setting his little girl down in the living room in her car seat with a baby monitor next to her and the other clipped to his waist he went upstairs and got to work on putting together the crib he had Gideon whip up. He was almost half-way through with it when he heard his daughter crying over the monitor.

 

“I’m coming! I’m coming sweetie!” he yelled out to her.

 

He quickly realized that she must be hungry and got fast to work at heating up a bottle for her.

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay baby girl. I’m coming,” he said as he rushed to get her with a towel thrown over his shoulder and a warm bottle in hand.

“Here you go baby girl,” he said picking her up to feed her as she sucked on the bottle contently.

 

He smiled down at his baby girl as she ate wondering how he ever got lucky enough to be in this position.

 

“All done?” he asked her as he noticed her stop sucking on the bottle.

 

He then gently set her against his chest to burp her over his shoulder. Once that was done he set her back down in her car seat and took a moment to stare at her completely mesmerized by the fact that she was his as she fell asleep before returning to work on the crib. It didn’t take much longer to get the crib/changing table set up and went downstairs to check on his daughter who had still yet to be named when suddenly the front door opened.

 

“Lenny? You here? I got your text. You said it was impor… tant. Uh what is that?” Lisa asked him, gesturing to the baby in his arms.

“This is my daughter. I’d tell you her name but her mother and I haven’t discussed that yet. I only just found out about her today,” he said smiling down at his baby girl.

“Your daughter? Len, please tell me you didn’t kidnap a child,” Lisa asked out of concern.

“I’ll have you know she’s mine. Can’t you see the resemblance?” he asked a little worried that maybe the resemblance his daughter had to him was just in his head and that maybe she wasn’t actually his.

“Well, yeah I guess I can. But how do you even have a daughter? I thought you were infertile or whatever.”

“Technically what the doctor told me all those years ago was that it would be ‘highly unlikely that I would ever be able to produce a child’ so I guess that means it was always a possibility just that it would be a one in a million chance.”

“So who’s the mom? And where is she anyway?”

“Her mom’s name is Sara. She’s part of the team Mick and I were recruited to and-”

“I’m sorry time-out. Weren’t you just recruited like two months ago?”

“Yeah for a time travel expedition. For her it’s been about two years,” he explained earning a questioning glare from his sister.

“She and a couple other members of our team got stranded in the fifties for a couple of years. That was when this little angel was born. Isn’t she just perfect?” he asked smiling down at his young child.

“Yeah she’s adorable. So, how come you and her mother haven’t talked names yet? And why are you here?”

“Sara left our daughter behind in the past for what I can only assume are complicated reasons related to her bloodlust, long story. I found out about her and went and got her immediately. Of course since the mission’s not over yet and keeping her aboard a time ship that’s frequently under attack would be incredibly dangerous and irresponsible I was hoping you could watch after her while I’m gone.”

“Of course Lenny, I know how much this means to you.”

“Thank you so much Lisa. You don’t have to worry about anything I’ve already set up the nursery in the second bedroom and there’s a large supply of diapers in the closet and at least a month’s worth of formula in the cabinet by the fridge in case you need it. Hopefully not. I’ve also got a list of reputable babysitters in the area written down along with instructions on how to feed her, burp her, change her, etc. just in case you don’t know. I also wrote down my bank information so that you don’t have to take anything out of your own pocket to take care of her if the need arises. There’s baby clothes in the nursery, a stroller in the coat closet, car seat’s right there. Am I forgetting anything? I feel like I’m forgetting something,” he said as he frantically went over everything Lisa would need to look after his daughter.

“Calm down Lenny, it’ll be okay. I’ll take good care of her and maybe come up with a name for her while you’re gone if you take too long to do kill that immortal tyrant or whatever. Now hand her over. I want to hold my niece,” she assured him before holding out her arms.

“Okay, careful. Make sure to support her head,” he told her as he passed his little girl to her aunt.

“I’ve got it Lenny. I know how to hold a baby.”

“Right, right. I’m sorry. I just really don’t want to let her go.”

“I understand but unless you’re quitting that mission of yours you have to go.”

“You’re right,” he sighed before turning back to his daughter in Lisa’s arms.

“Bye sweetie. I’m going to miss you so, so much. No matter what I want you to know that I love you very much and that nothing could ever change that,” he said before pressing a soft kiss to his little girl’s forehead.

“Goodbye baby girl. I love you,” he said before turning to Lisa.

“I love you too Trainwreck,” he smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

“You too Jerk,” she smiled before wrapping an arm around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	5. Crazy in Love

Leonard returned to the Waverider and strolled happily through the corridors as he looked down at a picture he took of his daughter on his phone. Mick then bumped into him as he rounded a corner.

 

“Sorry Mick. Didn’t see you there.”

“No problem. Hey where’ve you been? Gideon said you took off in the jump ship for some reason.”

“Yeah I needed to go get someone from 1959 and then drop them off with Lisa back in Central.”

“You took someone from the past and dumped them off in the future with your little sister?” Mick asked confused by Leonard’s words.

“Yeah. Turns out Sara was pregnant when she, Ray, and Kendra got stranded in the fifties. Had a little girl who still has yet to be named. Sara and I will figure that out soon though,” Len smiled as he looked back at his phone.

“Isn’t she adorable? My baby girl. My daughter. Can you believe it Mick? Sara and I have a daughter! And look at her she’s beautiful. I have a gorgeous baby daughter. It’s unreal,” he smiled as he showed Mick the picture on his phone.

“Yeah sure is unreal alright. Hey uh can you help me out with something this way for a minute? It’s kind of important,” Mick said as he grew very concerned for his friend’s mental health.

“Sure thing Mick,” he smiled as he put his phone away and followed Mick to just in front of the Medbay door.

“So what do you need help wi-” Leonard tried to ask before being knocked out by Mick.

“Mr. Rory, might I ask why you incapacitated Mr. Snart?” Gideon asked.

“Snart’s lost his damn mind. I need you to check his head and see what the hell’s wrong with him,” Mick said as he began dragging Leonard into the room.

“Certainly Mr. Rory.”

 

Elsewhere on the ship Sara was cleaning one of her knives in her room when she noticed Rip walk past her open door.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” she asked as she got up and followed him.

“Mr. Snart has finally returned to the ship and according to Gideon Mr. Rory knocked him out soon after he got back and then asked her to check Mr. Snart for insanity for some ridiculous reason which I hope he can explain,” Rip answered as he turned to enter the Medbay.

“Mr. Rory, care to tell us why you knocked out Mr. Snart and more importantly why you think he has become insane?”

“Snart came back to the ship saying how he grabbed a baby from the fifties and dropped her off with his sister.”

“WHAT?! Why in God’s name would he do that?” Rip screamed.

“He thinks Blondie gave birth to the kid in 59 when she was stranded and that the kid is his.”

“I’m sorry but what about that makes you think he’s crazy?” Rip asked more calmly as he began to believe Leonard wasn’t out of his mind.

“Snart can’t have kids. Some doctor told him as much over a decade ago. But don’t tell him I told you that. He’d kill me.”

“Wait, Leonard can’t have kids? You sure because I did in fact give birth to a baby girl in 1959 and unless someone raped me in my sleep or erased my memory of it I’m pretty sure the baby’s his,” Sara responded.

“Seriously?” Mick asked.

“Yes. Seriously,” Leonard replied as he woke up.

“Mind letting me out of these restraints, Mick, or do you still think I’m crazy?” he continued.

“Sorry Boss. But in all fairness, you’d have thought you’d gone crazy too,” Mick said as he undid the restraints around Leonard’s wrists.

“True,” Leonard nodded.

“How did you find out about the baby?” Sara asked him.

“I asked Gideon to go through any and all records about what you were doing between ditching Raymond and Kendra and joining the League a year later. Found a photo of you at some carnival looking very pregnant. Gideon found the hospital record about the birth and did the math. You guys mind giving us a minute?” Leonard replied before turning to Rip and Mick.

“Of course Mr. Snart. We understand,” Rip answered as he and Mick left the room.

“So… why didn’t you tell me?” he asked her once they were alone.

“I didn’t think you’d want kids,” she answered quietly.

 

Leonard then began laughing uncontrollably.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Are you kidding? I have _always_ wanted kids! Being a dad’s been my one and only lifelong dream. The one hope I had that my dad wasn’t able to ruin for me,” he replied ecstatically before looking off solemnly.

“The one thing reality took from me instead. I was married once to a woman named Alexa. She and I tried to have kids but then a doctor told us that I was infertile. Alexa divorced me and I broke. Tried to kill myself eight… eight times I think. If it weren’t for Mick and Lisa I’d be dead right now. For the longest time I wished I was dead. To find out that the one thing I wanted was the one thing I could never have was just… it was devastating,” he replied sadly before a smile spread across his face as he started thinking about his daughter.

“But now? Now that I actually have a daughter? A perfect little angel gifted by God as nothing less than an absolute miracle? I mean how could I not want that? How could I not be so unbelievably happy that everything in life was well worth it just for this?” he replied with a wide smile as he got up and stepped over to her.

“Sara… I can’t thank you enough for giving me this precious miracle. For giving my life meaning and purpose and so much joy. I love you,” he told her before leaning down for a passionate kiss.

 

Sara could feel his smile against her lips and couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. She didn’t think Leonard was the type to want kids and yet here he was happier than she had ever seen her and presumably happier than he’s ever been.

 

“I love you too, Len,” she smiled at him.

“I love you so much,” he smiled back as he stared into her eyes with a hand pressed against her face.

“Hey, I got a picture of our daughter before I left her with Lisa. Check it out,” he told her as he pulled out his phone to show her.

“Aww, I almost forgot how cute she is! She looks so much like you!” Sara replied taking the phone from his hands.

“I noticed,” he smiled before pressing a kiss against Sara’s cheek.

“So what do you want to name her?” he asked.

“I don’t know yet. When I was pregnant I decided to leave her at the hospital so that my bloodlust wouldn’t make me kill her and didn’t even bother thinking about names.”

“Is that the only reason you left her?”

“Well no, not exactly. I also didn’t think I could raise her on my own. I mean Ray and Kendra probably would’ve been willing to help but it wouldn’t have been the same as raising her with you and in the backwards 1950s she and I probably would’ve gotten a lot of negative gossip.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about any of that. Because I’m right here and I am not going anywhere. I am here for you and for our daughter and anyone who wants to talk bad about either of you is going to have to deal with me.”

“You’re going to be one of those overprotective dads, aren’t you?” she giggled.

“Oh most definitely. I love you Sara,” he smiled.

“I love you too,” she replied with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	6. Planning for the Future

Sara and Leonard spent the next few days arguing about what their daughter should be named. Understandably they had very different opinions on what she should be called.

 

“Her name should be Lance!” Leonard argued for the umpteenth time that day alone.

“She should be a Snart like her dad. And she should have her first initial be an L like you and your sister. I mean isn’t it a tradition in your family?” Sara argued back.

“Traditions are meant to die out and anyway there aren’t a whole lot of L names that I like.”

“Linda, Lizzie, Lucy, Lana, Leslie, Laurel,” Sara listed.

“We could make her middle name Laurel if you really want to name our kid after your sister but there’s no way we’re giving her the first initial as an L and there’s no way in hell that we’re giving her the name Snart,” Leonard interrupted.

“Why not? What is so bad about her being a Snart?”

“Besides my family’s lousy reputation and the fact that I’m a rather infamous criminal in Central City whose own reputation would only drag our daughter through the mud?” he responded sarcastically.

“Len, your name is not going to ruin our daughter’s life. You’re being ridiculous!”

“Am I? Because last I checked there weren’t a whole lot of people named Snart in the world who weren’t related to me which means that our daughter would be automatically associated with me just by sharing my name. She deserves a better life than what the name Snart can give her. She deserves a name that holds a strong reputation for goodness like Lance does.”

“Right cuz naming her after an assassin with many enemies would totally do her some good.”

“Well what else are we supposed to do? She needs a last name.”

“Alright I’ve got it. How about we don’t give her either of our last names? Instead what we do is we pick an alias to use as our last name and give that to her instead.”

“Our name?” Leonard asked hopeful that she had actually intended the implied meaning behind her words.

“Well… yeah. I mean you know I just thought that-” Sara started to say before Leonard pulled her in for a kiss.

“Sara… will you marry me?” he asked as they pulled away just enough to look into each other’s eyes.

“Yes,” she replied with a bright smile before pulling him back toward her for another passionate kiss.

 

They spent the next few minutes in each other’s arms just making out surprising themselves by the fact they weren’t taking anything further. Suddenly Ray knocked on their door to let them know it was dinner time interrupting their make-out session.

 

“We still have to figure out a first name though,” Leonard reminded his now fiancée.

“And a middle and that alias she gets to use as her last name.”

“We’ll do that after dinner. By the way can we hold off on telling the crew about our engagement? Knowing Ray he’d probably just try to throw us a party.”

“Yeah definitely better to wait until after the mission’s done to spring the news on them.”

“Definitely. And don’t worry, I will get you a ring. A nice one too with a big fat diamond, not stolen I promise,” he swore to her as she started to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” he asked her.

“Nothing. It’s just with the way my life’s gone these past few years I never would’ve dreamed I’d be engaged and be planning a future for a kid that I gave birth to. It probably sounds silly, doesn’t it?”

“Not at all. You forget you’re talking to a man who over a decade ago was told he could never have kids and now here I am with a baby girl waiting for us back in Central City with my sister and I just- I can’t stop smiling. I never could have dreamed I would be this happy,” he said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“No need to thank me. I love you,” she replied with a smile as she held a hand to his cheek.

“I love you too,” he smiled back as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	7. Everything Still Hurt

She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it at all. Just this morning she was engaged to the most amazing man she had ever met and now that very same man was taking Mick’s place at a device called the Oculus in order to blow it up.

 

“Get him out of here!” Leonard ordered her.

“No,” Sara said in too much pain from what she was seeing.

“Just do it.”

“And what about me or our daughter? Are you really just going to leave us?”

“I left Mick behind once… I can’t do that again. Someone has to be here to make sure this thing is destroyed… Please just go Sara. Please,” he insisted as tears started to swell in his eyes.

 

She walked up to him and wrapped a hand around his arm as she pressed her lips to his in the most heartbreaking kiss of her life. She turned back to grab Mick when Leonard said.

 

“Tell our daughter I love her. Make sure she knows that. Okay?” he begged not wanting his daughter to grow up feeling that she wasn’t loved by her father like he did.

“I will,” she said as she took off with Mick.

 

The Oculus blew up and Sara was left crying in her room over the loss of the man she loved. She was broken and after the defeat of Savage she then learned of her sister’s death and she broke even more. Sara was in so much pain that she couldn’t bear it. Still, she had a daughter waiting for her back in Central City.

 

Sara got help from Mick in getting to the safehouse Lisa was taking care of her and Leonard’s daughter and to make sure Lisa believed her when she told her who she was seeing as how the two women had never met before.

 

“Here she is. I hope you don’t mind but I kind of named her Leona during this last month. I figured it would piss Lenny off since he hates the whole L name tradition our family has and his own name,” Lisa explained as she handed Leona over to Sara looking down at her niece sadly.

“Now she’s his namesake… Well, in a way. God, she really looks like him. Promise me you won’t tell her about Lenny being a thief? I don’t want her to know Lenny as a criminal. I want her to remember him as a hero,” she continued with a look of sadness in her eyes.

“Of course. Thanks for looking after her for me. For us I mean,” Sara replied before leaving the building.

 

Mick left to go to 2013 to say goodbye to Leonard one last time leaving Sara alone at a coffee shop in town called Jitters where she sat staring at her little girl taking in how much she truly looked like her father especially now that she had seen his own infant self and could really see the comparisons. It was hard to look at her and not feel sad for losing Len. It was hard to look at her and not be petrified at the thought of raising her alone. It was hard to look at her and not think about all she’s lost these past few days.

 

Sara left Jitters with a decision made about what she was going to do and she knew it was probably a really stupid decision that everyone would argue against but it was one she thought was for the best. How could she raise a daughter while constantly being reminded of pain and death upon laying eyes on her? How could she raise a daughter without Leonard by her side? How could she raise a daughter at all? She had no idea how to be a mother especially when her only skills involved killing. She couldn’t do it, she thought.

 

Sara left little Leona on the steps of a church with a letter that read:

 

_My dear baby girl,_

_A lot has happened these last few days. Far too much to bear. I lost your father recently. He was a hero. He helped save a lot of people. He wanted me to tell you how much he loved you and how much he wanted to be there for you and to be your father. The look on his face when he learned about you was more than I ever expected. His smile was brighter and warmer than I had ever seen him possess before. You look so much like him I’m sure you’ll have that same beautiful smile when you’re older. I know he would’ve wanted me to keep you but I don’t know how to be a mother. My life is and always has been far too complicated for me to be successful at taking care of you. I just wanted you to know that no matter what I will always love you and that wherever in heaven he is that I’m sure your father is watching over you. He loved you and I love you. You are nothing if not loved beyond recognition. Please forgive me for leaving you…_

_My little Leona._

_-Love always,_

_Your mother_

“Goodbye,” she whispered to her daughter as she left the church steps quickly and disappeared before being seen as tears started streaming down her face.

 

She knew she was probably giving Leona a chance at a better life than what she could ever offer her but it still hurt to leave her. It still hurt. Everything still hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I cried while writing this. I promise this is not the end and that Leonard will be back from the dead at some point so don't hate me for this piece of angst.
> 
> Although I did warn you.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave comments.


	8. Family Reunion

After the Oculus and Savage’s defeat Sara found herself becoming captain of the Waverider and facing off against a Legion of Doom. More importantly she had found herself facing off against the man she had loved, the father of her child, Leonard Snart, stolen from the past and helping the Legion fight her team, their team.

 

She had tried to convince him he was only betraying his friends and his family, mentioning Leona in the hopes he would give up and join them against the Legion but of course he didn’t believe her. How could he? He had at that time come to know of his infertility and thought it impossible for him to produce a child. How could he believe Sara when she told him of the little girl that would one day be his. He hadn’t believed and he hadn’t stopped working with the Legion until they were defeated once and for all.

 

Sara prepared the team for a much-deserved vacation to Aruba only to find themselves in a warped version of Los Angeles with dinosaurs. It seemed as though they had broken time. The team ventured out into this Jurassic Park real-life edition expecting to find all sorts of prehistoric creatures and vegetation. But none of them expected to find a friend.

 

“Leonard?” Sara choked out as she came upon the crook she had long thought dead.

“Sara? Sara!” he shouted as he ran up to hug her tightly.

 

She didn’t hug him back at first unsure of whether or not he was real but eventually put her arms around him.

 

“I can’t believe it. How did I- How are you here? How am I here? What- what happened to the Oculus?” he asked frantically as he pulled away from her.

 

Sara didn’t reply as tears fell from her face happy to see her lost love as she threw her arms around him for another hug. They returned to the ship where he was introduced to the two new members of the team, Nate and Amaya, and filled in on what he had missed. He apologized for his asshole former self and actually begged for forgiveness as he feared that they wouldn’t want him around after that. They all forgave him… well all except Nate who didn’t trust Snart farther than he could throw him without steeling up.

 

After the debriefing was done and they had all come to the conclusion that it was the act of breaking time that brought Leonard back from the dead Sara ushered everyone away so she and Leonard could have some time alone.

 

“Where’s our daughter?” he asked once they were alone to Sara’s dread.

 

He had basically asked her to take care of their daughter while he was gone and instead she turned around and dumped her off at a church never to be seen again. How could she tell him that? How could she break his heart like that? She decided she couldn’t and she wouldn’t.

 

“Well Lisa named her Leona while we were gone. She figured it would piss you off,” Sara smiled.

“She’s right about that. But go on,” he asked with a smile.

“I picked her up from the safehouse and during the couple weeks off that Rip gave us to decide if we wanted to continue being Legends I realized that I really don’t know how to live a normal life. I don’t know how to be normal. I tried to though. I tried to figure things out. You know get a job, rent a home, have a life, be a mom. But I just didn’t know how to make it work so I left Leona with my dad for a while. I check in on her whenever I have the time but… I’m sorry Len I know you wanted me to look after her myself but I just didn’t know how to do that,” she cried as she lied to Leonard about leaving their daughter completely.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here now and you don’t have to do any of this by yourself. We’ll do this together, you and me. We’ll be the best parents any kid could hope for. We can do this Sara. I promise,” he smiled at her as he took her hands in his.

“Thanks Len,” she said wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“So, what’s the last name?” he smirked.

“It’s uh Wynters. Yeah I uh figured that it could be a nice little nod to that Cold persona of yours,” she replied earning a small laugh from the crook.

“Leona Wynters. I like it,” he smiled at her.

“So, when can I see her? God, I bet she’s grown up so much since I’ve been gone,” he continued.

“Well you still have to stay in the Medbay until we’ve determined whether or not coming back from the dead because of time folding in on itself will cause any problems but I can go and get her for you. Good thing Rip returned the jump ship,” she said.

“Yes, please. Go get her. I- I can’t wait to see her again,” he said smiling with nothing but pure joy and excitement evident on his face.

 

He then pulled Sara back a little as she headed out pressing his lips to hers for a moment.

 

“And then we can start planning our wedding. Unless of course you’ve changed your mind about us,” he smirked.

“Never,” she said placing a hand against his cheek.

 

She then left to find her daughter with Gideon’s help discovering Leona to be in a foster home in Central City. Her daughter had gotten so big Sara felt guilty in missing out on those 6 months of life she had lived. Her daughter’s hair had grown a bit longer and now seemed to be sporting curls. She looked absolutely adorable and Leonard thought the same when she returned to the ship.

 

“My God, she’s gotten so big,” he breathed as Sara handed Leona over to him.

 

He pressed a kiss to his baby girl’s cheek.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for leaving. I didn’t want to. I wanted to be here for you. But I promise I am never going to leave you again. I’m not going to play the hero and get myself killed ever again. From now on I am not a hero, nor a thief, or even a Legend. I am now, forever more, and nothing else your father. I am your dad and I promise I am going to be a good one and I will never leave you again. I swear,” he cried as he bounced Leona on his knee before pressing a kiss to her curly black hair.

“I love you baby girl. I love you so, so much,” he cried as he pressed another kiss to her temple.

“I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going to leave you ever again,” he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	9. Meet the Parents

Leonard was nervous, perhaps more nervous than he had ever been. Now was the moment of truth. The make it or break it event that would determine the fate of his and Sara’s future. Now was the time he would meet her parents.

 

“Now remember just stay out here with Leona while I prepare my parents for meeting you,” Sara said to him.

“Any reason you didn’t just tell them I was the one who knocked you up beforehand?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Please, if I had told my dad I had a baby with Central City’s most notorious criminal mastermind he’d have had a heart attack and given how bad his heart is, it probably would’ve killed him. So, fingers crossed I don’t kill him in the next five minutes,” she said before kissing his cheek and entering her father’s new apartment where her parents were waiting for her.

“Hey mom, hey dad,” she said pulling them each into a hug.

“Hi sweetie. So let’s see if we have this straight. You had a daughter in the 1950s and gave her up because you couldn’t handle being a single parent. But now the baby’s father is back from the dead and so you stole her back from whatever foster home she was in and then lied to said baby daddy about leaving her with me. I’m sorry, but what part of that sounded like a good idea to you?” Quentin asked her.

“In my defense I’ve never exactly been responsible in my life. But listen I don’t want you two to freak out when you meet Leona’s dad.”

“Why would we freak out?” Dinah asked her daughter.

“Because he’s Leonard Snart, otherwise known as Captain Cold.”

“Captain Co- Captain Cold?! Sweetie are you nuts? The man’s a criminal!” Quentin said outraged.

“Dad he’s a good guy and he’s a great father to Leona. You should’ve seen how happy he was when he found out about her.”

“No, your father’s right honey. Cold’s a dangerous criminal. He even abducted a woman to draw out the Flash just a couple years ago,” her mother argued.

“Mom, I swear to you he’s changed. He’s a good man. He loves me and he loves our daughter more than anything. Please I’m just asking the both of you to give him a chance if not for my sake then for Leona’s. Please.”

“Sweetie-” Quentin tries to argue before being interrupted by Sara.

“No dad. Okay, Leonard’s a big part of my life now and nothing either of you says or does is ever going to change that. So please just try to get along with him.”

 

Quentin sighs at the realization that he can’t convince Sara not to be with Leonard.

 

“Let him in,” he said as he gestured for Sara to open the door.

“Mom, Dad, this is Leonard,” Sara said as she let Leonard in.

“Hi, it’s uh it’s good to meet you both. Sara’s told me nothing but good things,” he said with a hopeful smile as he stretched out the hand that wasn’t holding his daughter.

“Hi,” Dinah said with a nervous smile as she shook Leonard’s hand.

“Sir,” Leonard said as he stretched his hand toward Quentin.

“I’m not shaking hands with a criminal so you can just put that away,” Quentin said sternly.

“Dad!”

“It’s okay Sara. I figured a former police captain would have issues with me. So, should we sit down to dinner or make awkward small talk for a while beforehand?” Leonard asked.

“Dinner and then you leave. The sooner we get this over with the better,” Quentin said as he walked over to the dinner table.

“I’ll go get the food,” Dinah said as she excused herself to the kitchen.

“That went well,” Leonard said sarcastically to Sara.

“You sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure. What kind of future could we have together if I can’t find a way to get along with your family?” he said before taking her hand.

“I’m with you Sara for better or for worse no matter how much your parents may hate me. I’m in this for the long haul and nothing is ever going to change that.”

 

Sara then pulled him in for a soft kiss before her mother called them over for dinner. They ate in awkward silence for a moment with Leonard focusing more on feeding his young daughter than actually eating his own food. Dinah watched as her granddaughter smiled at her father who made her wonder who in their right mind ever gave the man the name of Cold. He seemed so warm and loving she almost forgot he was a career criminal who robbed and killed people.

 

“You seem to be really good with her,” Dinah commented with a smile.

“Thank you. That- that means a lot,” he said happily surprised at Dinah’s words.

“Len, eat your food,” Sara ordered.

“Yes dear,” Leonard said with a smile and an eyeroll as he took a bite of his steak.

“This is really good. You make this Quentin?” Leonard commented.

“No, actually I can’t cook to save my life. Dinah made it. And it’s Mr. Lance to you,” Quentin replied with a glare.

“Well then, Dinah I applaud your cooking skills. This is delicious,” Leonard replied turning to Dinah.

“Thank you, Leonard that’s very sweet of you. Fair warning though Sara got her cooking abilities from her father.”

“Mom,” Sara groaned.

“Sara don’t bother arguing. You and I both know you failed miserably when you tried to make brownies.”

“That was baking, not cooking.”

“Same difference,” Leonard shrugged as Sara rolled her eyes.

 

Leona then started to fuss prompting Leonard to get out of his seat.

 

“It’s okay baby girl, I got you. I got you. She probably needs her diaper changed is there somewhere I can-” Leonard said as he picked up his daughter.

“Down the hall to the left,” Quentin instructed.

“Thanks,” Leonard said as he took Leona to get her diaper changed.

 

Leonard knew things were tense between him and Quentin but right now he couldn’t care less. All he cared about was making sure that his daughter was taken care of and that she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	10. Don't Doubt Me

After a few moments Quentin joined Leonard in the bedroom where he had already finished with the diaper change and was now blowing kisses on his little girl’s stomach to her delight. Quentin cleared his throat gaining Leonard’s attention.

 

“Oh Mr. Lance, I didn’t see you there,” Leonard said as he took Leona into his arms.

“Yeah, I’m real sure you didn’t,” Quentin replied sarcastically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leonard said squinting his eyes at the other man.

“It means that you might have my daughter fooled but not me. I’m not buying this whole loving father and boyfriend act you’re putting on for her. I know your type. You just use people for whatever the hell reasons you have for it. You don’t love Sara and you don’t love Leona.”

 

Leonard took a deep breath to try and remain calm.

 

“Now you listen here and you listen good. You can think all you want of me. You can try to have me arrested or even kill me but don’t you _dare_ say that I don’t love my family. Don’t you dare say that I am just using them. Sara and Leona are _everything_ to me. I love them with every fiber of my being. Sara is far, far more than I deserve and Leona is my own personal miracle sent from God himself and if you think that I don’t cherish every minute that I have with them then you must be blind. Because I would rather die all over again and never get the second chance that I have now than to do anything to jeopardize that,” he said seething with anger at Quentin’s accusations before turning back to his daughter who seemed to be becoming as upset as he was.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay baby girl. Everything’s okay,” Leonard said to his daughter in a hushed voice before pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Wow. That was a nice speech. Really. I liked that bit about her being a miracle. Really, good stuff,” Quentin said sarcastically.

“It’s the truth. Years ago a doctor told me that I would never be able to have kids and when I found out that Sara had given birth to Leona I thought that maybe Sara had been with someone else on the ship, that what she and I shared didn’t mean as much to her as it did to me. Then I laid eyes on this little angel and I knew. I knew that she was mine and that I must’ve done _something_ right in my life to have deserved her. She _is_ a miracle. And I’ll be damned if I let you say otherwise,” Leonard said as he stormed out of the room with Leona in his arms.

 

Quentin had to admit, he was starting to doubt his initial impression of Leonard. He had been sure that Leonard was just putting on an act but the way he looked at that precious little baby in his arms like she was his whole world made him question that notion. He returned to the dining room where Dinah brought out the apple pie for dessert.

 

“Hey, is she able to eat pie yet or do we still have a while to wait?” she asked Leonard in regard to Leona.

“She’s getting there. Not quite able to chew yet so probably best to hold off for a little while,” Leonard said as he set Leona back down in her high chair.

“Well then, it’s a good thing we have ice cream too,” Dinah smiled as she prepared the desserts.

“So, what did you two talk about?” Sara asked her father.

“Not much, just about how much Snart loves you and your kid,” Quentin replied.

“Oh really? Was that before or after you gave him the third degree for being a criminal?”

“Look sweetie-”

“No. Dad, I get that you want what’s best for me but believe it or not, that’s Leonard. You might not believe that he’s good for me or for Leona but he is. Okay, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if you can’t see that then you might want to start looking for a nice pair of glasses,” she replied crossly before returning to her fiancé and daughter.

“And dad, mom, there’s something else we wanted to tell you. Alright Len isn’t just my boyfriend. He’s my fiancé. We’re getting married,” Sara said wrapping an arm around Leonard’s waist as he wrapped one of his own around her shoulders.

“Oh congratulations!” Dinah squealed as she came up to hug her daughter while Leonard looked to Quentin to gauge his reaction.

 

Quentin then walked up to Leonard before extending a hand which Leonard then shook, surprised by Quentin’s current actions.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I still don’t like you one bit. But you seem like you might genuinely care about your family and mine and since Sara’s too stubborn to listen to me these days I’m just going to have to put up with you,” Quentin said so that only Leonard heard.

“And I’ll just have to put up with you and your doubts about how much I love my family even though I kind of want to punch you for saying that I don’t love my daughter,” Leonard replied with an irate smile.

 

Quentin returned the smile before returning to dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	11. I Love You

Leonard fed their daughter in the dining room one lazy Sunday morning with a huge smile on his face. Spending time with Leona, who they had since taken to calling Lee as a nickname, was his favorite part of any day.

 

“All done baby girl?” he asked his young daughter once she was finished eating.

 

He then picked her up and blew a kiss on her cheek causing little Leona to giggle.

 

“Hey you want to play Supergirl?” he asked her, earning little claps from the young seven month old.

“Okay here we go. It’s a bird. It’s a plane. It’s Supergirl!” he said enthusiastically as he raised her into the air flying her around the room to the little girl’s delight.

“Bad guys of the world beware your greatest threat is also your cutest. Beware of Supergirl!” he said before finally bringing her down to blow a kiss to her belly as she kicked her legs ecstatically.

“Oh I love you so much baby girl,” he said pressing a kiss to her cheek as he set her back down in her high chair.

“Luv oo,” the little girl said making her father’s eyes go wide.

“Lee, what did you say?” he asked, receiving no reply.

“Lee? I love you,” he repeated hoping that it would prompt her to say it again.

“Luv oo,” she said once more bringing a wide and bright smile to Leonard’s face as he began giggling with delight at the sound of his baby daughter’s first words.

“Sara! Sara come here! Quick!” he shouted.

 

Sara came rushing in with a look of panic on her face.

 

“What is it? Is Lee hurt?” she asked Leonard.

“No. No, watch this. Lee, I love you,” he replied turning to Leona.

“Luv oo,” the little girl said for a third time.

“Did you hear that? She said love you! Our baby girl’s first words are love you!” Leonard said excitedly.

“You sure? Sounded more like she was saying ‘love, ew’,” Sara replied.

“No. No, she only says it when you say love you to her first. Try it.”

“Okay. Lee, I love you,” Sara said as she walked to kneel in front of her baby girl.

 

Silence was received in return.

 

“Lee? Lee, I love you. I love you Leona,” Sara repeated still receiving silence.

“Lee? Can you tell mommy you love her?” Leonard asked their daughter.

“Luv oo,” Lee said in response.

“See? She said it. Our baby girl is perfect. Just absolutely perfect. Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect eyes, even has the perfect first words. Ooh I should get my phone to record this. Be right back!” Leonard said as he rushed out of the room to grab his phone.

 

Lee started to cry as soon as he was out of her sight.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay baby girl. You’re okay,” Sara said as she picked her daughter up in her arms to bounce her on her hip hoping that would stop her little girl’s crying.

 

She continued to bounce Lee on her hip for a couple more minutes when Leonard walked in.

 

“Hey, hey baby girl. It’s okay. You’re okay,” he said taking Lee from her mother’s arms almost instantly causing a cease in her crying.

“You’re so much better at that than me,” Sara told him.

“Nonsense,” he scoffed before handing Sara his phone.

“Here, can you record this?” he asked his fiancée.

“Yeah,” she said with a nod as she took the phone.

“Okay baby girl can you say that thing again? Can you say I love you?” Leonard prompted his daughter as Sara had the video recording.

“Luv oo,” Lee said earning a smile and a laugh from her father as Sara watched with a bittersweet smile.

 

Sara’s thoughts started to swirl around in her head. She thought of how Lee always fussed when it was just the two of them and how she never stopped crying until Leonard came for her. She thought of how her daughter would only ever smile at Len and not her. She thought of how even just now Lee wouldn’t say ‘love you’ to her. She wondered if maybe, just maybe- no! Of course not! That’d be ridiculous! Of course her daughter loved her! Why wouldn’t she? She was her mother and little girls love their mothers. Why would Lee ever not love her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	12. Walk Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had way too much studying to do this week for a media law exam and didn't have time to work on any of my fics. Forgive me?

Leona was nine months old now and her parents were eagerly awaiting her first steps. Leonard made sure to always have his phone on him to record in case it happened. Plus, he never strayed far from his little girl, too excited to see his daughter walk for the first time.

 

“Len, have you ever heard the expression a watched pot never boils?” Sara asked him from the kitchen doorway of their family home.

“Yes but-” Leonard replied.

“No buts. Now come on it’s getting close to dinner time and unless you want me making spaghetti à la puke you better get in this kitchen and start cooking.”

“Couldn’t we just order takeout?”

“Sure but then what would Lee eat?”

“Fine. I’ll go make dinner but if Lee starts walking you better record it,” he said passing her his phone as he headed into the kitchen.

“Deal,” she said with a peck to his lips.

 

Sara then moved to round the couch before kneeling down to her baby girl who was sitting on the living room floor playing with her toy blocks.

 

“Hey baby girl,” Sara smiled at her daughter who replied with a concerned look before turning her head to the kitchen to look for her father.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Daddy’s just cooking dinner for us,” Sara said as her little girl started to fuss.

“It’s okay, Lee,” Sara tried to reassure her as she reached out to hold her daughter who wriggled out of her arms before getting to two feet to run toward the kitchen.

 

On the one hand Sara was happy to see her daughter walking finally. On the other she really wished that Lee was walking _to_ her rather than _away_ from her. She knew Lee preferred Leonard over her and could see how much the little girl clung to her father but was growing worried by Leona’s aversion to her. Whenever they were alone together her baby girl seemed fearful of her.

 

Back in the kitchen Lee was still rushing toward her father when the sudden shift from carpet to tile made her trip and fall onto her stomach causing her to cry. Leonard quickly turned to see his little girl on the floor.

 

“Lee! Lee are you okay? Oh baby girl did you fall?” Leonard asked as he pulled her into his arms and held her close as she slowly stopped crying.

“Sara what happened?” Leonard asked looking up at his fiancée as she entered the room with Leona still pressed to his chest.

“She got up and started walking. By the time I got the camera working she tripped,” Sara replied.

“It’s okay. It’s okay baby girl. You’re okay. I’ve got you,” Leonard said to his young daughter as her crying finally subsided.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to get her first steps on video,” Sara told him.

“That’s okay. She’ll walk again soon and hopefully this time she won’t hurt herself,” he said pulling Leona back a little to look into her eyes.

“Right baby girl?” he smiled at his daughter who nodded in response.

 

Leonard set his little girl down on the ground in a standing position before scooting a little bit away from her as Sara readied the camera phone.

 

“Ready baby girl? Come to daddy. Come to daddy sweet girl,” he smiled at his daughter who started to walk toward him.

“That’s it. That’s it baby girl. You’re doing it,” he smiled as she finally reached him.

“Oh that’s my little girl. I knew you could do it,” he said pulling Lee into a hug before glancing back at Sara.

“Hey think you can go to mommy now? Come on, go to mommy,” he said as he set her down in Sara’s direction as the girl’s mother kneeled down on the ground with her arms outstretched to her.

 

Leona turned away from Sara and leapt back into her father’s arms much to Sara’s dismay.

 

“Guess she likes you more,” Sara said with an air of disappointment.

“Hey now that’s not true. Maybe- maybe she’s just so clingy with me because I’m so clingy with her. Maybe I’m spending too much time with her and that’s why she keeps coming to me,” Leonard suggested.

“Yeah maybe,” Sara said with a weak smile while watching Leona cling to Leonard.

 

 _Or maybe she just hates me_ , she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	13. Wedding Bells

Little Leona was three and a half now and Sara and Len finally decided it was time to tie the knot. They had put off having the wedding so that Lee could be their flower girl, and so they could have time to reconnect and grow closer as a couple and not just as parents. Len was busy fiddling with his tie when Mick came in with the flower girl herself dressed in a pure white dress with a deep blue satin ribbon tied around her waist into a bow in the back.

 

“Hey Lee! Oh sweetie you look so beautiful in that dress. My baby girl,” Leonard said picking Leona up in his arms pressing a kiss to her cheek as he turned them to face the mirror.

“See? See how pretty you are?” he continued showing the little girl her reflection who smiled big and wide.

“Nervous Boss?” Mick asked.

“Not a bit. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long,” Len replied before pressing a kiss to his daughter’s cheek.

“Today’s the day my family finally becomes whole. Me and Sara married and happy together, Lee here being the same sweet little angel that she is, and who knows, maybe she’ll even have a little sibling or two down the road.”

“Everything’s finally going to be perfect,” Len sighed with the brightest smile to ever cross the man’s face as he stared at his young daughter in his arms.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

 

“Showtime, places people,” Quentin said as he opened the door.

“Right. Here, get Lee into place. Mick and I’ll get to the alter,” Leonard said handing off his little girl to her grandfather.

“Sure thing. And just remember Snart, you step out of line or ruin my daughter’s life in any way there’ll be hell to pay,” Quentin said covering the three year old’s ears so as to not hear the threat being made to her father.

“Understood sir,” Leonard nodded unfazed by the older man’s threat as he hurried to the alter.

 

He stood there beside Rip acting as the officiant having been legally ordained online per Sara and Leonard’s request given they both thought that it having been Rip who introduced them it would just make the ceremony a tad more sentimental to have the former Time Master officiate for them. Then there were the groomsmen. Mick was his best man and the others beside him included Ray who instantly made Leonard regret the decision when he gave him a seemingly never-ending hug, Jax who said he was honored, and Stein who shook the younger man’s hand and gave him a few tips on marriage that Leonard rolled his eyes at at the time but quickly realized were actually very useful advice.

 

Then in came the bridesmaids with Thea leading the way as Caitlin and Amaya followed behind her and Matron of Honor Felicity in the rear. Then in came the ringbearer, John Diggle Jr, and the pretty flower girl, Leona Wynters. And finally came Sara in her stunning sleeveless white mermaid dress with a beaded bodice on her father’s arm as he led her down the aisle to her soon to be husband. The sight took Leonard’s breath away. There were no words he could come up with to describe how gorgeous she looked to him.

 

Quentin passed Sara off to Leonard with a glare that went unnoticed by the anxious groom as he had his eyes fixated on his bride. They exchanged smiles as Rip began the typical officiant spiel before finally getting to the…

 

“And do you Leonard take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” Rip asked.

“I do,” Leonard answered as he kept staring into his almost-wife’s bright blue eyes.

“And do you Sara take Leonard to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Sara smiled as she too stared into Leonard’s icy blue eyes.

“Then with the power vested in me by the wonderful world wide web I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the-” Rip said being cut off by Sara crashing her lips to Leonard’s before he could finish.

 

The two of them then spent the rest of the evening celebrating their new marriage and as they danced to “Love Will Keep Us Together” wrapped up in each other’s arms both of them felt the happiest they ever had in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this a day late! I ran out of time to work on this because of an 8-10 page paper I had to write last night. Please forgive me and feel free to leave comments down below. They are always appreciated!


	14. What Leona Remembers

Lee was five years old now and Sara and Leonard were driving her to her first day of kindergarten. Their little girl was just as nervous now as she was for her first day at preschool. They parked in front of the school building and Leonard got his precious miracle baby out of her car seat before setting her down on the sidewalk.

 

“Okay baby girl, you ready?” Leonard asked her.

“No. I don’t want to go, daddy I want to stay with you,” Leona said clinging to her father tightly.

“I know you do sweetie, but you have to go to school now. You need to learn things, make friends, spend time with people your own age. It’ll be lots of fun I promise,” Sara smiled at her daughter who buried her face into her father’s jacket.

“Come on Lee, you have to go now. I promise we’ll be back in a few hours,” Leonard assured his little girl as he pulled her away a bit.

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Leonard said with a smile as he crossed his heart.

“Don’t die, daddy! Don’t die again!” Leona screamed as she threw herself back into her father’s arms.

“Again? What are you talking about?” Sara asked her daughter.

“Daddy died when the Oclace exploded! I don’t want him to die again! Don’t hope to die, daddy! Dying is bad!”

“Oclace? You mean the Oculus? How do you even know about that?” Leonard asked his young child.

“I remember when it happened. Mommy got me from Aunty Lisa and she talked about you dying at the Oclace with Uncle Mick. They said you exploded!” Lee said causing her parents’ eyes to go wide.

“You remember? You were just a baby back then,” Sara said shaking her head.

“So? I remember way back when I was born. I was naked and covered in gross slime. Some of it was in my mouth so the doctors had to use this squeezy thing to get it out, so I could breathe. It tasted nasty!”

“Oh Lee. I swear to you I am not going to die again. I won’t ever leave you again. I promise. I am always, _always_ going to be here for you. I promise sweetie. I promise. I promise Leona,” Leonard said as he pulled Leona into a hug.

 

Meanwhile Sara stared at her daughter in shock. She had no idea that her daughter remembered so much of her life. That was when it all finally made sense as to why Lee was always so fearful around her and why she clung to Leonard so much. Leona remembered Sara abandoning her. She remembered being left all alone _twice_. Sara had never felt so awful as she did at that very moment. She hated herself for leaving her daughter and now to know that she had caused her baby girl to have abandonment issues over what she did was even worse. How would she forgive herself for this? How could she possibly make it up to Leona? What could she do to prove to her daughter that she won’t ever leave her again?

 

As Sara pondered these questions, Leonard, who was unaware of the abandonment, blamed himself for his daughter’s fears. He felt that if he never sacrificed himself at the Oculus then his daughter wouldn’t be so clingy with him, that if he hadn’t died in the first place she wouldn’t be so afraid of him leaving her again. He didn’t want to leave her that first time and he swore to himself when he came back to life that he would do everything in his power to make sure he’d be around to see her grow up. To know that despite his best efforts his little girl was still afraid that he’d leave her was heartbreaking. How would he prove to his daughter that he’d be always be there for her? How would he ease his child’s fears? How would he make her feel safe in the fact that they would always be a family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought down below!


	15. Getting Inside Lee's Head

After Lee’s first day at school Leonard decided to make an appointment for his little girl with a therapist hoping that would help with her painful memories.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Sara said as she helped Leonard with the dishes.

“I am serious. I’m dead serious, Sara. Our daughter has spent her whole life remembering something so horrible that it’s left her with some kind of abandonment issues. Now I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want Lee growing up with that. I want her to feel safe and for her not to be afraid that whenever we leave her for things like school it’ll be the last time she sees us. I want her to be happy, Sara. And right now I don’t think that she is. That’s why she needs to talk to the doctor,” Leonard replied as he cleaned a few plates.

“Oh right and how do you think that’ll go? ‘Hi doctor, my name’s Lee and my daddy was blown up by a thing that controls time and then he came back to life and quit being a thief to be my daddy’. Do you see the problem with taking her to a shrink?”

“I don’t care. And in case you’ve forgotten there’s a little thing called doctor patient confidentiality, which means we can tell him anything about our lives and how that’s caused Lee all these problems and he wouldn’t be allowed to tell anyone else or call the cops on me. Not that I’m worried about that last part seeing as how the heat’s died down so much the past few years that I doubt anyone really cares anymore but still. Why are you so against this therapy thing? What’s the harm if it’ll help our daughter?”

“Fine, if you want to take Lee to the head shrink then go right ahead,” Sara said in a huff as she dropped the last of the bowls in the soapy water before walking out of the kitchen.

 

Leonard sighed, shaking his head. He knew Sara was worried about taking Lee to a therapist and she had every right to be, but he was worried too. His daughter was afraid of being left all alone and he had no idea what else he could do to fix that. He wanted his daughter to be confident in the fact that he would never leave her and yet upstairs, having a tea party with her stuffed animals, was his little girl who clung to him so much he was surprised she wasn’t downstairs with him at that very moment. Hell the only reason she wasn’t was because he had joked about her having to help out with the dishes if she stayed in the kitchen.

 

Meanwhile in Leona’s room, little Lee Wynters was drinking pretend tea with her stuffed bear, Roosevelt, her stuffed rabbit in a waistcoat with a toy pocket watch attached, Mr. White, and her stuffed lion, Leo. She really wanted to be playing with her father right now, but he had chores to do and she really didn’t want to be a part of it. She didn’t like being alone, not since her mother abandoned her for the second time.

 

She couldn’t understand why her mother who always says that she loves her would just leave like that. Couldn’t understand what she ever did to make her leave her by herself. It wasn’t just her leaving that left its mark on her. After the second abandonment Lee had been placed into a foster home with a really bad man who she still had nightmares about from when he used to hit her former foster brothers and sisters.

 

Those memories are what really cause her pain. She had never been hurt herself but even at that young of an age she knew it could’ve happened if her mother hadn’t come back for her. That’s why she’s so afraid of being alone with her mother when her father isn’t around. She isn’t afraid of her father leaving. What she really fears is the thought that if her father dies or leaves again in any way her mother won’t want her around anymore and will take her back to that place.

 

She believed with all her heart that so long as her father is alive and well she’ll always have a happy, loving home but that if anything happened, if he ever left her, that her mother wouldn’t see a reason to keep her and she’d be left alone and that she’d be hurt like the older kids at that home. She believed that her father truly loved her with all his heart and that he’d never leave her. She believed her mother was a liar and didn’t care for her at all. She believed that without her father she’d be in danger. She believed that her safety and her happiness all lied with her father and that without him constantly by her side she’d have nothing left in life but the same fear she had when she lived at the other man’s home.

 

“Hey,” her father said some time later when he came in to check on her.

“Sorry daddy, we’re all out of tea. Roosevelt drank it all up,” Lee replied as she poured the plastic teapot to show it was empty, even though it had been empty beforehand.

“Aw darn it. And here I was hoping I wasn’t late to the party,” Len said with a sarcastic snap of his fingers.

“That’s okay daddy, Mr. White was late too.”

“Well of course he was. He’s always late, really needs to get that watch of his fixed,” Len said as he took a seat on the floor beside his daughter.

“I’ll go get the butter and jam!” Lee said making a move to get up.

“Whoa slow down there. Now you know when the Mad Hatter did that to the White Rabbit’s watch it went mad. Now I have a better idea, what if I used my tools to fix this instead? Get it tick-tick-ticking again?” Leonard said as he grabbed the toy watch from the toy rabbit’s outfit.

“You really think you can fix it, daddy?”

“Yeah pumpkin I think I can. Hey I wanted to talk to you about something. So you know how you said you remember everything from your life?”

“Yeah?”

“Well sweetie remembering those kinds of things really isn’t good for you and I’m worried that you might be sad because of the things you remember so I made an appointment for you with a really special doctor so that you can talk about whatever’s bothering you and so that he can make you feel all better.”

“Oh so instead of being a doctor for boo-boos on your body this doctor heals boo-boos on your heart instead.”

“Exactly. You’re a really smart girl. So what do you say kiddo? Think you’d be okay with seeing the doctor?”

“Yeah,” Lee smiled.

“Yeah? Good, so are you absolutely sure there’s no more tea left?”

“Fresh out. But I think the cookies are done. You want one?”

“I’d love one.”

“Wait right here and don’t move,” Lee ordered of her father as she went to the play oven with playdough cookies inside while her father smiled at her, happy to have her in his life and hopeful that the doctor could help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this one was a little longer than usual but I really wanted to fit everything into the one chapter. As always let me know what you thought down below! Comments are always loved and appreciated!


	16. Revelation

After some prodding from Leonard, Sara finally agreed to take Lee to a therapist. The pair waited anxiously in the waiting room as their daughter talked to the therapist alone.

 

“What do you think they’re talking about in there?” Leonard asked his wife.

“I don’t know. Hopefully whatever they’re talking about will help Lee get over her issues. I hate seeing her so upset all the time,” Sara replied.

“Yeah, me too.”

 

The doctor then opened the door to his office and asked the pair to come in to talk.

 

“Hi sweetie. What’d you talk about?” Leonard asked his daughter as he and Sara entered the room.

“We talked about what I remember and then the doctor said I should talk to you about it but I don’t want to because it’ll only break your heart,” Lee replied.

“Break our hearts? Sweetie, whatever it is that’s bothering you, you should always tell us no matter what, and I promise you we won’t get our hearts broken,” Leonard replied while Sara’s face grew a worrisome look.

“So what did you guys talk about?” Sara asked the therapist.

“We talked about how she was left at the hospital when she was born, then how her father came to get her the next day, how she stayed with her aunt for a while before you came to get her… then how you left her again,” the therapist answered.

“Yeah, she left Leona with her father because she was afraid she’d screw up as a parent,” Leonard added.

“Actually according to Leona your wife left her on the doorsteps of a church. She showed up later at the foster home Lee was staying at and stole her back,” the therapist informed him as Leona shrunk down in her chair.

“What?” Leonard snarled quietly at Sara.

“Leonard, I can explain.”

“You abandoned our daughter?! Leaving her with your father is one thing but to just abandon her like that, what were you thinking?!”

“I wasn’t. I was just-”

“Just what? What could possibly excuse you from abandoning your own daughter?!”

“Nothing but-”

“Come on Lee, we’re leaving,” Leonard said to his daughter.

“Okay daddy.”

 

He then picked Lee up in his arms and stormed out of the office.

 

“Leonard, wait!” Sara insisted as she followed him out of the building.

“No. I don’t care why you did what you did, all I care about is that because of you Lee is now terrified of being left alone! All this time I thought her abandonment issues were because of me, because I died, but to find out it was actually because of you… How could you do this Sara? I trusted you to watch after her when I died, I trusted you to show our daughter nothing but love but instead you turn around and just dump her off at a church the minute I die! All these years, all this time I thought you were a good, kind, loving person, all this time I thought you were someone I could love and spend the rest of my life with. But how could I ever love someone who would abandon their own child like how my mother abandoned me?” he said before shaking his head and getting in the car slamming the door shut.

 

Sara went around the car and tried to open the door to find it was locked.

 

“Leonard, the door’s locked.”

“I know. You’re not coming home tonight Sara. I need some time to think about this.”

“Think about what?”

“Whether or not you will ever be able to come home… and whether or not there’s any reason at all to stay married to you.”

“Leonard,” Sara said fighting back tears.

“Goodbye Sara. I’ll tell you what I’ve decided to do tomorrow,” Leonard said as he started the car and drove off with Leona in the backseat.

“Daddy?” Lee said.

“Yes pumpkin?”

“Are you and mommy fighting?”

“Not exactly, but I am very mad at her. You and I will talk about this more when we get home. Okay sweetie?”

“Yes, daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too my little miracle,” he smiled at his daughter as he thought about how true those words were.

 

She was his little miracle. He hadn’t thought himself capable of producing children and yet in came this precious little girl into his life who made him immensely happy. To find out now after all this time that the woman that he had loved, had married, and was Leona’s mother had abandoned her not once but twice was devastating. If there was anyone that he had trusted with his life and with his heart, his daughter, it was Sara. To learn of this broke his heart more than he would ever let Leona know given her fear of hurting him. What he wouldn’t give to make his little girl happy, to make her feel safe and assured in her place in the world, in his world. He would sell his soul to the devil himself if it would ensure his daughter’s happiness for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	17. A Talk

Some time after Leonard and Leona got home they sat down to play a game of Gin and talk about what would happen next.

“So sweetie I’ve got to ask you something, something important okay,” Leonard said to his daughter.  
“Okay daddy,” Lee replied.  
“So I know now that mommy made you scared of being left alone. What I want to know is whether or not that fear outweighs wanting mommy and me to stay together.”  
“What does outweighs mean?”  
“It means is your fear of being left alone by mommy more important than you wanting mommy and me to stay married.”  
“Oh. So are you and mommy going to get divorced?”  
“I don’t know yet. I wanted your opinion first. Do you want your mom and me to stay together or would you prefer if mommy wasn’t a part of our lives anymore so that way you wouldn’t have to worry about her abandoning you again?”  
“Won’t you be sad though if you and mommy get a divorce?”  
“I’m more worried about you. You are everything to me and what your mom did… it’s just completely unforgiveable. I don’t know how I could love her any more after that. But if you want us to stay together, if you want mommy to stay with us and to live in the house with us then I could try to accept it and move on. But I want to know what you think. So what do you want us to do?”  
“Abandon means to leave forever, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, if mommy doesn’t live with us anymore, will that mean she can’t abandon me again?”  
“I promise.”  
“And you won’t be sad if she leaves?”  
“No. No, as long as you’re happy I’m happy.”  
“I love mommy, but I don’t think she loves me. If she doesn’t love me then I don’t want her to live here anymore.”  
“Okay Lee. I’ll call your mom later and tell her she’s not allowed to come home and that I’ll be filing for divorce as soon as possible. Okay?”  
“Okay daddy. I love you.”  
“Love you too my little miracle.”  
“Why do you call me that? How am I a miracle?”  
“Well you see sweetie a doctor told me once long before you were born that I would never be able to have kids. So when I learned that mommy had given birth to you I was thrilled. I had always wanted kids but for the longest time I thought that it couldn’t happen and then I had you and everything in my life was so much better. I had everything I ever wanted. You are something that I never thought could happen but something that God gave me anyway. You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want you to ever doubt that okay?”  
“Okay daddy. I love you.”  
“I love you too baby girl. Come on let’s get you something to eat. It’s spaghetti night and I need to cook. Care to help me make the food?”  
“Yay!” Lee said as she got up to help her dad in the kitchen.

They cooked their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs and sat down at the table to eat it. Leona slurped her noodles getting her face all messy from the sauce.

“Here let me get that,” Leonard laughed as he used a napkin to wipe up the mess.  
“Thank you. You’re a miracle too.”  
“What?”  
“You’re my miracle. When mommy left me the first time you came and got me. When you died I never thought I’d see you again, but then you came back to life and I was home again. I was safe and happy. That makes you my miracle.”

Leonard was in tears by the end of Lee’s speech.

“Don’t cry daddy, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”  
“No, no I’m not sad. I’m just really happy. I never knew you felt that way about me. I love you so much Lee,” he smiled.  
“I love you too daddy. I love you this much!” Lee said as she extended her arms completely.

Leonard laughed and pulled his daughter in for a hug while tears still streamed down his face. He was happy and proud to be Leona’s own personal miracle, but at the same time he was sad over the fact that Sara had broken his and their daughter’s heart like she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	18. Baby Number Two

“Hey,” Sara said to Len with a smile when he walked into the coffee shop several days after their fight.

“Hey. Hot cocoa? I thought you were the black coffee type,” Len inquired as he sat down at the table across from her.

“Yeah usually I am but uh listen there’s something we need to… what is that?” Sara asked as Len laid a small stack of papers on the table.

“Divorce papers. I get custody of Lee, the house, the family car. You get all your personal belongings, the smaller car, and half of our joint savings. Sounds fair enough to me. All you have to do is sign it and-” Len said holding out a pen for her to sign with.

“Len, I’m pregnant,” Sara blurted out.

“Oh. So, you uh you cheated on me too. And here I thought it was only our daughter you stepped out on.”

“Len, I have never cheated on you. This baby is yours just like Lee is.”

“Yeah and why should I believe you? You lied to me about abandoning our daughter.”

“And I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for everything. I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t thinking. It’s just between losing you and then losing my sister I- I don’t know I guess I just felt like too much of a mess to take care of her. And I’m sorry, Len. Please, I know I messed up but is there any way for you and me to just get a second chance and start over for Lee and this new baby?”

“I don’t even know that this baby is mine and you want me to just accept that you’re sorry for a mistake that you made… twice?” Leonard asked before shaking his head.

“Give me one good reason why I should even believe that child you’re carrying is mine or that you’re even pregnant?” he added.

“I’ll prove it. We’ll go to the Waverider and have Gideon check it all out. She’ll tell you that this baby is your baby. I swear Len, I would never ever cheat on you.”

“I’ll believe that once we have proof,” Len said getting up from the table.

 

After hailing the Waverider which was now being captained by Amaya, Sara and Len boarded and made their way to the Medbay. As Gideon waved a light over Sara’s abdomen, Sara reached a hand out to hold Leonard’s while he pulled his hand away from her, crossing his arms in a huff, still furious at Sara for what she had done to their daughter.

 

“I have the results and it is indeed Mr. Snart’s child. His son to be specific congratulations. And might I suggest suing whatever doctor told you, you were incapable of having children? Because after two kids I’m starting to have doubts that his diagnosis was accurate,” Gideon informed them.

“A boy. Isn’t that great Len? Lee’s going to have a little baby brother,” Sara asked with a smile.

“Yeah. It’s great,” Len said quietly before walking to the door.

“Len, where are you going? Len?” Sara asked.

“I’m going to go rewrite the divorce papers so that I get custody of our son too. I’m not going to let you break his heart like you broke Lee’s.”

“Len, I wouldn’t. I- Len wait!” Sara cried as she chased after him.

“Leonard, stop!” she insisted.

“There’s nothing you can say to change my mind Sara. We are getting a divorce and that’s that. It’s over between us.”

“How can you say that? How can just stand there and act like what we had means nothing to you?”

“Because it meant nothing to you! I told you, I asked you specifically back at the Oculus to take care of our daughter and the next thing you did was to just abandon her like she was nothing!”

“I know it was wrong and I know it was stupid Len but there’s nothing I can do to take it back. I’m sorry Leonard. Please don’t leave me. Please,” Sara sobbed as she placed her hands on either side of Leonard’s face.

 

He took her hands off his face and glared at her with such bitterness it broke her heart.

 

“I’m sorry Sara, but this is the way it has to be,” he said turning to leave.

“And what about Leona? Do you really think she’ll be okay with us getting a divorce?” Sara shouted.

“Yes, I do. Because she told me herself that she doesn’t want us together anymore. Goodbye Sara,” Leonard replied, turning back to face her, crushing Sara’s heart into a million pieces at the news her daughter wanted her gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	19. Saved by Sara

Leonard was sitting at home one day after dropping Leona off at school, flipping through old family albums. He just kept staring at the photos of him, of Sara, of Leona, wondering how he didn’t see it before. How did he not know the kind of emotional pain Sara put Leona through? He kept staring at the photos, seeing his family’s smiling faces and thought back on those times and how happy the three of them were. He couldn’t help the tear that dripped from his face as he realized those times were over. The sound of his phone ringing then pulled him from his thoughts. The number was one he didn’t recognize.

 

“Hello?” he asked upon answering.

“Hello Snart. Miss me?” Sam Scudder asked on the other end of the line.

“Scudder,” Leonard said gritting his teeth.

“What do you want?”

“I just thought you’d like to say hi to your little truant here. Say hi Leona,” Scudder said as he brought his phone down to Leona who was tied up in Scudder’s lair.

“Daddy?” Leona sobbed.

“LEE! Scudder, I swear to God if you hurt her I’ll-” Leonard began before being cut off by Scudder.

“You’ll what? Kill me? Freeze me? Turn me into an ice cube and put me in the world’s largest cup of soda? Meet me at the corner of Lexington and 3rd in an hour if you ever want to see your little girl alive again.”

“See you there,” Leonard growled before hanging up the phone and went to grab the Cold Gun from the closet.

 

Scudder was going to pay for going after his baby girl. He was going to die as slow and as painful a death as anyone had ever had. Meanwhile at the warehouse Scudder was hiding in, Rosa stumbled in bleeding, bruised, and limping before collapsing onto the ground.

 

“Rosa, what happened to you?” Scudder asked her.

“A- assassin,” Rosa choked out along with some blood from her lips before the lights went out.

“Who’s there?” Scudder asked as he pulled his gun.

 

Sara Lance then dropped from the ceiling and swung her staff at Scudder’s head knocking him to the ground. She then pulled Scudder to his feet and slammed him into a metal beam, pulling a knife to his throat.

 

“Whoa! Stop! Who are you?” Scudder screamed.

“I’m the mother of the little girl you kidnapped. Now, where is she?!” Sara snarled.

“Give me one good reason why I should tell you,” Scudder asked.

 

Sara then plunged her knife into his shoulder.

 

“OW! Okay, that’s a good reason,” Scudder said before Sara twisted the knife.

“OW! OW! Okay! Alright! I’ll tell you! She’s over there in the trunk,” Scudder screamed, pointing to the car he had parked off to the side.

“Thanks,” Sara said before headbutting him, knocking him out cold as the back of his head hit the hard metal.

 

Sara then marched over to the car and made quick work of the lock on the trunk.

 

“Lee!” Sara sighed as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

“MOMMY!” Lee cried out as she held onto her mother tightly.

“The bad man was going to kill me!” she sobbed as she buried her face into Sara’s chest.

“Shh, shh! It’s okay, it’s okay baby girl. He won’t hurt you again. The cops are going to be here any minute to take the bad man and his girlfriend away to jail. Okay sweetie?”

 

Leona nodded her head slightly as she continued to cry into Sara’s shirt.

 

“Okay, now let’s get you back to daddy okay,” Sara added as she took Lee out of the warehouse.

 

Leonard had just arrived at the corner Scudder told him to meet him at when his phone rang; Sara’s number.

 

“Look I don’t have time to argue about the divorce. Leona’s-” he said as he answered.

“Leona’s fine. I’ve got her. Listen,” Sara said before handing the phone to Lee.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Lee squealed.

“Lee? Sweetheart are you alright?” he asked his daughter.

“Yes daddy. Mommy saved me from the bad man. We’re at home right now. Did you know mommy knew how to pick a lock?”

“Yes considering I was the one that taught her. Okay just hold on tight sweetie, I’ll be home in a few minutes okay?”

“Okay daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too sweetie. Can you pass the phone to mommy now?”

“Okay,” Lee said before handing the phone back to her mother.

“Yeah?” Sara asked.

“Thank you… for saving her.”

“Hey she’s my kid too. Wasn’t about to let that metahuman creep hurt her.”

“You know this doesn’t change things between us, right?”

“I know. I still love you though. And I’m not giving up on us. Not without a fight,” Sara replied softly.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	20. Bad Dreams

He had just put Lee to bed barely a half hour ago and instead of the peaceful silence that usually filled the house at that time, he heard the screams of his young daughter emanating from her bedroom.

 

“Lee!” Leonard yelled as he rushed into her room to check on her.

“Daddy I had a bad dream!” she cried.

“It’s okay. It’s okay sweetie, you’re okay. I promise you you’re safe now,” he reassured her as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I want mommy!”

“What?” he asked as he pulled away slightly to stare into her damp eyes.

“I want mommy. Mommy saved me!” Lee sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll- I’ll call mommy and she’ll be here real soon, okay?” he said as he helped her dry her tears.

“Okay.”

 

He then picked her up in his arms and headed downstairs to the phone, quickly dialing Sara’s number without setting his scared little girl down.

 

“Hello?” Sara asked on the other end.

“Hi, Sara. Listen can you come over right now? It’s important,” Leonard asked as he bounced Lee on his hip.

“Leonard, I am not coming over just to sign divorce papers.”

“No, it’s not that. Leona had a nightmare, she’s been asking for you.”

“Come home mommy!” Lee cried as she tried to take the phone from her daddy’s hand.

“It’s okay sweetie. Listen, Len, I’ll be over in ten minutes. Love you,” Sara replied.

“Love you too,” Leonard said as he hung up before realizing what the hell he just said.

“Crap!” he muttered.

“That’s a bad word, daddy.”

“Actually it’s not, or at least not really. That’s beside the point though. Look how’s about we sit down, and I’ll read you a story until mommy gets here? Sound good?” he asked as he set them both down on the couch.

“Read the Three Little Pig story again!”

“Okay my little miracle I’ll read the Three Little Pig story again,” he replied as he grabbed the book.

“For the fifteenth time this month,” he added under his breath.

 

Leonard was just finishing reading his daughter’s favorite fairytale with Lee drifting off in his arms when Sara rang the doorbell, waking their little girl up.

 

“I’ll get it!” Lee shouted as her head shot up awake.

“Now, princess I’ll get the door you just sit there and try to get some sleep,” Leonard said, getting up from his spot on the couch to answer the door.

“Hey, Sara, come on in,” he said to his soon-to-be ex-wife.

“Thanks. Hey, Lee I heard you had a bad dream. Is everything okay?” Sara replied as she entered and turned to Lee.

“No. I dreamed the bad man got me again and he trapped daddy in a mirror forever!” Lee cried, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck as Sara sat down beside her.

“It’s okay sweetie. The bad man can’t get you again. He’s gone now and he’s never coming back, and he’ll never hurt you or daddy ever.”

“Promise?” Lee sniffled as she looked her mommy in the eye.

“I promise sweetie. I love you too much to let anyone hurt you,” Sara said, brushing her daughter’s hair out of her face.

“I love you too, mommy,” Lee said as she buried her face into her mother’s neck.

“Okay Leona, it’s really late now and you need to get some sleep, so how’s about mommy carries you up and tucks you in tonight?” Leonard interrupted.

“Okay daddy.”

“Okay. Come on sweetie, let’s go to bed,” Sara said as she got up with Lee in her arms.

 

The small family then headed up the stairs back to Lee’s room where Sara set their little girl down under her covers. Sara proceeded to tuck Leona in giving her a little tickle and a kiss on the cheek before turning out the light. Leonard missed this, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. He missed seeing Sara be such a good mother to Lee. It’s what made it so hard to understand how Sara could ever have abandoned their child.

 

To see her act so warm and loving toward Leona made the thought nearly impossible. And yet she had. She had left their daughter alone and it broke his heart to think on it. He was sure he was making the right decision in the divorce. Ate least he hoped he was. But then again Lee did _ask_ for her mother. Maybe she was willing to forgive Sara for what happened? Maybe they could be the happy little family they once were? No. Of course not. Kids don’t get over something like being abandoned by their mother. He knew that from experience. No way Lee was going to let something like one save from abduction sway her trust. No. This was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	21. Love Will Keep Us Together

Leona soon fell asleep and Leonard couldn’t help but watch with a smile as he watched Sara with her. For a moment he forgot why he was upset with her.

 

“Okay, she’s asleep. Hopefully she won’t have any more nightmares about Scudder. You know this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t pushed me away. Okay, I get it. I screwed up by abandoning her and there’s really no excusing that but if Lee can accept me back here then why can’t you?” Sara asked, reminding Leonard why he had been mad at her.

“It’s too late to be having this conversation. Look, Lee will probably want to see you again in the morning so how about I set you up on the couch and we talk about this more tomorrow,” Len replied as he headed down the stairs.

“Fine, but I hope you know that I’m not giving up our family without a fight.”

 

Leonard simply sighed in response as he grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet. The fact that Sara would fight for their kids was such a strange thing to think about considering she had given up Leona. Then again that was immediately following both his and her sister’s deaths. Well supposed death in his case but still. Maybe he was being rash about this. Maybe he just needed to let it go and- was that Captain and Tenille?

 

_Love_

_Love will keep us together_

_Think of me babe whenever_

_Some sweet-talking girl comes along_

_Playing her song_

 

“Sorry, it’s just that after you kicked me out I started to need this to get to sleep at night. Not as good as having you by my side, wrapping your arms around me, but it does the job,” Sara mentioned as she turned on _Love Will Keep Us Together_ on her phone.

_Don’t mess around you just gotta be strong_

“You remember the first time we heard this song?” he smiled at her.

_Just stop_

“That bar in St. Roch. 1975. I remember asking you to dance. You said no,” Sara smiled as she reminisced on the good old days.

_Cause I really love you_

“And of course you were so upset by that rejection you had to go and start a bar fight,” he smirked.

_Stop, I’ll be thinking of you_

“Oh is that how you remember it?” Sara chuckled as Leonard shared in on the laugh.

 

_Look in my heart and let love keep us together_

They stood there in silence for a moment as the song continued to play.

_You, (you do, do, do)_

“Care to dance Sara?” Leonard asked with an outstretched hand.

_You belong to me now_

“Thought you’d never ask,” she smiled as she took his hand and stepped into his space.

 

They then began to dance, swaying lightly to the music.

 

_Ain’t gonna set you free now_

_When those girls start hangin’ around, talkin’ me down_

As the song progressed the found themselves getting lost in the music and taking small steps in time with the rhythm rather than just standing and swaying in one spot.

_Hear with your heart and ya won’t hear a sound_

_Just stop_

Leonard gave Sara a twirl before pulling her close with a grin on his face.

_Stop!_

_Cause I really love you_

_Look in my heart and let love keep us together_

She rested her head on his chest and he found himself pulling her closer with a sigh.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he admitted.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“I’m sorry… about everything. It just killed me to think that Lee had been so unhappy, and I never noticed. It hurt to think that that was the fault of the woman I loved more than anything. I know you love Leona. And I know you aren’t going to just abandon her again. I just…” he sighed.

“I just got so angry. All I ever wanted for us was to be a nice happy family and to hear our daughter tell me that she’d been abandoned, it just brought back so many memories and feelings from when my own mother left, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I know you’re not her. I know that, but my crazy overemotional brain just overreacted and made comparisons that should never have been made. I felt like I had wound up marrying my mother and that I was dooming Lee to the same life I had by being with you and that _killed_ me inside. I know that I was wrong. I know that now. I’m so sorry Sara.”

“I’m sorry too. It was a mistake to leave Leona. I shouldn’t have done it. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I already have,” he replied as he pulled back to look her in the eye, a hand placed tenderly on her cheek.

 

He soon found himself leaning in to press a kiss to her soft lips; a kiss that grew more and more heated with every passing second as they stumbled backwards, falling onto the couch.


	22. The Sun is Shining

The sun arose the next morning, light seeping through the curtains in the living room as Sara and Leonard slept on the couch. They had spent the last night making love and were still without clothes, only a blanket covering their bare bodies when their daughter Leona ran downstairs to wake them.

 

“Mommy, daddy! Wake up! I want breakfast!” the rambunctious little girl shouted as she jumped down from the steps.

“Uh morning sweetie,” Sara said with a blush as she secured the blanket covering her and her husband so that their little girl wouldn’t see anything inappropriate.

“How’d you sleep?” Leonard asked with as innocent of a smile as he could muster.

“Why are you and mommy naked?” Lee asked, ignoring the question.

“We’ll answer that question when you’re older,” Leonard replied.

“Okay,” Leona replied, staring at her parents for a moment.

“I’m older now. Why are you and mommy naked?”

“You’re only a few seconds older. You need to be a few years older before we have that conversation, and anyways can you go back upstairs while daddy and I put clothes on?”

“Okay mommy. I want pancakes for breakfast. The ones with boo-berries.”

“I think you mean blueberries and alright pumpkin. Go upstairs and we’ll make you blueberry pancakes,” Leonard replied.

 

Lee bolted back up the stairs and once she was out of sight her parents let out a sigh of relief.

 

“That could’ve been traumatizing,” Sara muttered.

“Uh… am I still inside you?” Leonard asked as he noticed how they were positioned.

“Not like I can get even more knocked up,” Sara replied as she pulled herself off of him.

“So… we’re okay then?”

“I guess so. I mean I know I still have to work harder to make up what I did to Lee but considering she wanted me to come over as opposed to how she used to run away from me before… I- I don’t know. I mean I feel like things are getting better for all of us,” Sara replied as she slipped on her clothes from last night.

“Lee never ran from you.”

“Oh please, she’s been running from my arms ever since she could walk. Hell her first steps were running from me and straight into your arms,” Sara responded by throwing Leonard’s jeans at him.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Leonard replied as he put on his pants.

“No? Face it Leonard, you’re her favorite.”

“Then why was it you who got her to sleep soundly last night? Why was it you that made her feel safe when she was having nightmares? Why was it you that she wanted to hold her and tuck her in at night? You might not think it Sara but Leona does love you,” Leonard responded as he finished slipping on the rest of his clothes.

“And you? Do you love me?”

“You know I do,” he answered as he stepped into her space to press a kiss to her lips.

“Less kissing! More pancake making!” Lee shouted from the stairs as she peeked her head through the banister.

 

Sara and Len jumped apart at the sound of their daughter.

 

“I thought we told you to go upstairs,” Leonard remarked.

“You did. You didn’t say I needed to stay upstairs,” Lee replied.

“How long have you been there watching us?” Sara asked her daughter.

“Since daddy told you that I love you. Don’t know why he had to say that. Guess you must be pretty stupid if you don’t know I love you like _this_ much!” Leona declared as she held her arms out as wide as they could go.

 

A smile spread across Sara’s face as she began to snicker at her daughter’s dramatic nature.

 

“See? I told you she loved you,” Leonard said as he turned to his wife.

“Pancakes now please!” Lee shouted.

“Alright, alright, we’ll make pancakes but only if your room is clean when we go upstairs to check on it,” Leonard replied before Lee ran up the stairs in such a hurry that he was surprised she wasn’t related to the Flash.

“How much of a head start are we giving her to clean up before we go up to check?” Sara asked with a grin.

“I don’t know. 10 seconds?” he drawled with a smirk.

“Make it 30,” Sara replied before wrapping a hand around the back of Leonard’s neck and pulling him in for a good long kiss as his hands settled on her waist, thumbs rubbing circles into her still flat abdomen wondering how the hell he got lucky enough to have not just one but two kids.

 

He couldn’t wait for his son to come into the world and make their lives that much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the story!


End file.
